


Druid

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Chance Meetings, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Love, Love at First Sight, Redemption, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Kagome and Hendrickson. He believes he is unworthy of redemption but she disagrees.This may become part of a series, depending on how its received by readers.





	Druid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The animes/manga: Inuyasha and Nanatsu no Taizai (The seven Deadly Sins), belongs to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!!!! Long live FANFICTION!

Tranquil eyes of turquoise lingered longingly on the woman across the clearing that is Istar. She was crouched by the watersedge, normal sapphire eyes now vacant black mirrors reflecting the crystal pool beneath her. Tangled waves of raven colored hair toppled down her spine, covering her naked shoulders. Peaches and cream colored skin taut around her curvy figure was now pale, almost sickly, the color having been drained from her lovely, blank, face. Thin fingers dance carelessly, mindlessly, across the surface without deserbance or ripples even as her hand broke through the cool depths. Pulling back, her hand was void of moisture, the water still just as calm, and she slowly stood.

Layers of cream silk, and sheer fluttered around her bare feet, moved by a breeze that did not exist. She stepped forward and he found himself holding his breath. Even though he expected her to fall, for her foot to break the water, she stood firm as if the water were a solid force beneath her.

“Kagome is amazing,” their voice came as an excited whisper, tickling his ear with her breath.

He jumped looking into eyes that matched his own in color but differed as hers held excitement, joy and amazement, they were bright with a freedom he would never know. There was too much darkness in him, the sins he now bore and the lives he stole, nothing he did would alleviate such a burden.

“Is that her name?” He asked. 

The blonde nodded.

“What is she doing?”

“Playing with time,” her constant grin growing as she openly stared at the other woman who currently twirled upon the calm water. Her lean body bowing and stretching as she toed along the water, her dress spinning with her. She looked so elegant, and beautiful, lost to a song that only she could hear.

“She's beautiful, right?” Jenna beamed, in a knowingly manner. Her mirthful eyes slanted towards him as she grinned.

Hendrickson scoffed, jumping back to stare at the older, wiser, Druid Master. His face was twisted into surprise.

“It's okay to think that, she is after all beautiful,” the druid master pushed, a glint taking shape in her eyes, as if she knew of something.

His eyes switched to Kagome, she spun dipping her toes in the water before spinning with her arms spread wide before stopping, her face raised to the sky, the sun bathing her in warmth and the water shimmering at her side.

“ _She looks like an angel,_ ” it came as a whisper, leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

“In a way, she's more powerful than the goddesses we worship, created by the gods in the image of light, with a soul born from love and purity. Time has abandoned her, leaving her untouched and unchanging, and death has forsaken her, just as those of destiny toy with her strings, dropping her wherever, whenever, they please,” he looked on with awe, captivated by the image she created of the beautiful young woman. “You should talk to her,”

He looked at her cynically. “And why should I do that? I don't even deserve to be in her presence,” it ended with him sighing defeatedly, gaze downturned as the weight of his actions, although out of his control, tore into his heart. He deserved death, a look from her would be too much.

“So you can repent? What better way than to serve a creature of the gods,” she breathed into his ear, a mischievous twang in her voice.

Turning the older druid was gone, having left a trail of playful laughter behind her.

“Hello?” the dulcet tones of her voice gracing his ears like a song, melodious and sweet, innocent in her nervous greeting.

He turned, eyes wide, an uncharacteristic shade of pink streaking across his cheeks. Up close he could appreciate the elegance of her heart-shaped face. Full black lashes shadowed clear pools of sparkling sapphire, emotions openly dancing within her kind gaze. A small button nose sat above beautifully full pouting lips of rosy pink.

His mouth opened, the word a hush in his throat. “ _H-hello_ ,”

“Jenna and Zaneri have told me about you and your friends,” her eyes looked over to the two men who were panting in exhaustion, their battered bodies heaped together outside the cave of training. _Gilthunder and Houzer, if she remembered correctly._

Shame colored his features, eyes unable to meet hers.

Pale fingers met the skin of his chest, heat pulsating from the feathering touch of her fingertips. It sank into his flesh and consumed his soul, shrouding it in light to which it shuttered and quivered, basking in her gifted bliss. The pain he once burdened, now erased, fleeting thoughts to forever be shrouded in sadness but not despair, it were if he'd been forgiven, for everything he'd ever done. Never before had he experienced such pleasure. He almost sobbed at the beauty and peace that captured his mind, giving him a renewed purpose.

Her hand slowly withdrew and he grabbed it. His eyes found hers, a halo of pink slowly receding from her eyes. “What did you do?” 

“Your soul was crying,” her eyes tinged with sadness. “It called to me, begging forgiveness for crimes you should not shoulder,”

“But I do,” his voice was weak even to his ears.

The hand he held met his cheek in a gentle caress, her other hand above his heart. “No, your body was stolen and you a prisoner to watch. If you still refuse to accept, then I shall shoulder your burden with you,” 

“I could not ask that of you, we don't even know each other,” he looked at her with wide eyes, his heart trembling in his chest and gut tightening. He swore in that moment he had found salvation in the form of love for a girl he didn't even know. She would be his purpose, he knew that, because, even though he knew nothing about her, he loved her. The feeling rocked his body, sealing away the sadness and darkness that only seconds ago consumed him. He would spend his life protecting her and the light she held.

“My names Kagome,” she beamed with a smile that nearly stole his breath at the sheer brilliance of her beauty.

 


End file.
